


Galactic Army Brats

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Series: Various Korkie AUs [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Children Swearing, Gen, Jedi Korkie, Jedi!Korkie, Korkie Kryze is a Kenobi, Prompt Fill, but rated for swearing, implied Codywan, not to sound like 2008 FFN, seven dirty words, the clones adopt every padawan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: It was expected that the young Jedi serving in the Clone War would pick up a few things, namely trauma and experience.They also picked up some truly foul language, and a few million dads.
Relationships: 104th Battalion | Wolfpack Battalion & Korkie Kryze, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Korkie Kryze
Series: Various Korkie AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Galactic Army Brats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to find my groove back with writing, but right now I feel like I'm forcing stuff out. I still fully intend on getting my 'Above and Beyond' badge for Banned Together Bingo, and I'm going to do everything I can to get the quality back up to where I'm happy with it. There's something to be said about the fact that I tore through all the prompts I was most excited to do, and now I'm left with what's left!  
> This takes place in the same universe as my fill for Bad Parenting, 'Always a Catch (And Sometimes A Ten-Year Commitment,' where Korkie Kryze, former Ducal Prince of Mandalore, has become a Jedi. Plo Koon is his Master, so he's got that lovely Wolfpack of Dads.

“I can’t stand this shit. When we get back to Coruscant, we’re getting food that doesn’t taste like piss.” Korkie said as he sat heavily the ground between Comet and Sinker, tossing the wrapper of his ration bar into the campfire.  
  
“Language, Pup.” Wolffe said, hardly looking up from his datapad. Korkie rolled his eyes and took a bite of his ration bar, even as Wildfire heckled his brother.  
  
“His dad’s not even here, he can swear if he wants!”  
  
“Master Plo isn’t my father.” Korkie said through a dry mouthful of food. After he choked it down, he added- “I mean, my dad’s not here either, but Master Plo isn’t my dad.”  
  
“And I bet Kenobi swears plenty, if what I’ve heard about Cody being a cocksucker-“  
  
“Sinker!” Wolffe snapped as Korkie gagged and punched the clone in the shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. Koon and Kenobi aren’t here, so I’m his dad, and I say he can’t swear.”  
  
“Motherfucker, I-“ Korkie stopped, blinking. “You are not my dad.” Wolffe looked Korkie up and down, tapped his hairline, and smirked before going back to his datapad. Korkie ran a hand over his head self-consciously, knowing that Wolffe was referring to the simple Loth Wolf design that Sinker had first buzzed into his hair a few months before.  
  
“Calm your tits, pup.” Sinker said, ruffling a hand through what little hair Korkie had, “no one’s trying to fight for Kenobi’s claim on you.  
  
“Don’t be a cunt, Sinker.” Wildfire said as Korkie choked down another bite of the bar. He looked pointedly to Wolffe, who didn’t even look up.  
  
“Why is he allowed to swear?” Korkie cried, indignant. Wildfire snickered, and Wolffe remained unbothered.  
  
“Because he’s a grown-ass adult,” Wolffe started, “and you’re just a little wolf pup. Or, if you prefer, whatever baby Kel Dor are called.”  
  
“I’m older than him!” Korkie nearly yelled, standing up and putting his hands on his hips, “I’m older than all of you! And Master Plo still isn’t my father!”  
  
“Well of course he isn’t your father.” Said Mercy, seemingly appearing out of the brush and shoving another ration bar into Korkie’s hands. “You’re growing, eat this too. We know who your father is, it’s just that you little Jedi need as much supervision as you can get, so the whole GAR has adopted the lot of you like we do the shinies.”  
  
“So you’re saying that I have a few million dads, because every clone is my dad?” Korkie deadpanned. “And that’s why I can’t swear?”  
  
“Pretty much.” Wolffe said, tapping a few times on his datapad and putting it away while Mercy just nodded.  
  
Korkie dropped his face into his hands with a groan.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
Sinker threw an arm over Korkie’s shoulders.  
  
“We ain’t that bad, are we Pup?” He said while his brothers laughed.  
  
“No.” Korkie said through his fingers. “I just realized that all of you guys might be my dads, but Commander Cody is going to end up being my stepdad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the term 'Army Brat,' slang for children of service members growing up around the military, and just 'Brat,' slang for soldiers who joined at 16. Both seemed fitting for Korkie's situation.  
> I also don't know what baby Kel Dor are called, but I hope it's something cute like 'squibbles.'


End file.
